madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Terror of Madagascar/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Zoo Storage Opens up with Roy swaying to music in the background. The camera zooms out to reveal two baboons dancing on either side of him. The scene moves to Burt, who's trunk is being used as a slide. Leonard slides down and lands in a box full of foam pieces. Skipper: *Looks on with disapproval.* Mindless lunacy. Senseless destruction. A stench reminiscent of overripe cheese! *Gestures with his flipper.* It can only mean one thing! Julien: *Jumps beside Skipper effectively interrupting him* Lemur party! *pushing Kowalski headfirst into an assorted snack bowl* Maurice: A new guy was just sent into the zoo and King Julien's throwing a welcome bash. Private: But we've had animals arrive before. Why the fuss? Marlene: Because this one is from, drumroll please... *Looks confused and looks at Bada and Bing* Hello? Bada and Bing beat at their bellies to make a drumming sound Marlene: *waving her arms excitedly* Madagascar! Skipper: Look alive men! Nothing good ever comes from that nutty island. Julien jumps beside the crate. Julien: Oh, don't be so poopity. There's nothing da- *opens up crate* AH! Gah! *closes the crate and climbs on top* Fossa inside! The record makes a screeching stop. Kowalski: *spits out a candy in his mouth* The Fossa's Madagascar's most savage predator! Wild beast that bite with flesh-shredding, bone-crushing jaws of doom! *gasping in a scared manner* (in a higher voice) And that's just if they like you! The crate door falls open, revealing green eyes. the Fossa growls ferociously. Julien and everyone else panics. Marlene smacks into the door and tries to open it. Marlene: *in a panicked voice* The door is stuck! Maurice: Use the windows! A panicked Burt runs and crashes with his head stuck out the window. The rest of his body falls and flattens Maurice. The penguins jump in front of the crate, ready to fend off whatever's inside. Skipper: Anti-Fossa formation! Rico regurgitates a bazooka and aims at the crate. Skipper: This is it! The Fossa growls. Rico get ready to fire. The Fossa walks out to reveal that it's just a baby. Fossa: *looks up innocently, purring* Rico puts down the bazooka. Skipper: A baby? Private: *pushes his way between Skipper and Rico* It's so cute! Outside. Burt: What? What is it? inside everyone starts to coo at the baby* Private: Oh, it's so fluffy and small and baby! How I could- Oh, I'm fine. I'm fine! Fossa: ''*Sneezes and wipes it's nose with it's paw* Private: Ahh! *faints with a faceplant* Fossa: *Chewing it hind paw* Marlene: Isn't it just precious? Julien: Precious, huh? Is that short for pretty clearly carnivorous? Hmm? *imitating a clawing motion cats use to emphasize his point* Julien turns to Rico and opens his mouth. He reaches in and takes out a shoe before taking out the bazooka. He aims it and shoots, but it was in the wrong direction and ends up hitting Burt. Skipper: *taking the bazooka away* Stand down Ringtail! Maurice: Relax. This pup couldn't eat us if it chewed all day. Mort: It's face makes my arms feel all huggy. *Wrapping his arms around himself* Julian: Where is your lemur pride?! Have you no cowardice? *turns his face upwards in a look of disappointment* Mort: *looks down in shame* Kowalski: It does not appear to consume solid foods yet. Fossa: *hiccups* Everyone: aww! Skipper: The only danger this little tyke poses is stealing our hearts. *holds the Fossa up to Julien to prove his point* Julien: Just keep it far, far away from me! *lifts up Burt's tail* Julien opens up Burt's mouth and runs off, leaving the elephant with a disgusted look on his face. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts